theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bursting with Love
I have finished the origin story of Bun Bun one-shot. Note this isn't canon to "Stuffed Anger". Lincoln was franticly looking for Bun-Bun in the living room. “Bun-Bun, where are you,” Lincoln called out. Meanwhile, Lincoln’s sisters were watching him look for Bun-Bun. “Why does Lincoln care about a stupid stuffed rabbit,” Lola asked rudely. “Don’t say that again Lola,” Leni said as she put her hand over Lola’s mouth “Yeah, Lincoln has had Bun-Bun since he was three,” Lynn interjected. “Would you guys care to explain Lincoln’s attachment to Bun-Bun,” Lisa asked. “Alright I’ll tell the story about Bun-Bun,” Lori said. FLASHBACK: We see a three year old Lincoln looking like he’s about ready to throw up. “Mommy, Daddy, I don’t feel so good,” Lincoln said groggily. Then Lincoln passed out on the kitchen floor. “Oh My Gosh,” Lynn Sr. yelled. “Rita you better call an ambulance quickly.” “Ok,” Rita said trying to keep her cool while dialing 911. An ambulance rushes to the house, two paramedics came over to take Lincoln over to the hospital Rita went along to see if her son was going to be okay. Meanwhile Lynn Sr. went into upstairs to get his daughters to the hospital to support Lincoln. In the car, none of the siblings spoke a word, not even Luan try to lighten the situation. “What’s wrong with Lincoln daddy,” a little 5-year-old Lynn said breaking the silence in the car. “I don’t know honey, but we’ll found when we get to the hospital Lynn,” Lynn Sr. Said calming her down. When Vanizlla reached the hospital, Lynn Sr. and his daughters ran up to the reception desk. “Excuse Me, nurse my son Lincoln was recently taken what room number he is in,” Lynn Sr. asked the receptionist. “Ok, sir your son Lincoln was taken into room C27 on the 6 floor,” the receptionist said. She got up from her desk gave Lynn Sr. a sign up sheet as well 6 visitor stickers for him and his 5 daughters. When they reached the elevator, an 8-year-old Leni was holding onto her father’s jacket. “What’s wrong Leni,” Lynn Sr. asked his daughter. “The hospital scares me daddy,” Leni whimpered out. “It’s ok Leni, nobody is going to hurt you,” Lynn Sr. said as pat her head. “Okay daddy,” Leni said. When the elevator reached the sixth floor, they went down hospital hall, to find Rita pacing back and forth. Rita stopped pacing when she saw her husband & five daughters coming towards her. “Okay, girls Lincoln has had appendicitis, he’s in surgery right now,” Rita explain. “He’s going to be fine but, he’s going to have here in hospital for a few days to recover.” “What,” All 5 girls screamed out. “I know this is going to be hard for you guys,” Rita said. “Can we visit Lincoln,” Luan asked “He’s asleep right now but yes we can visit Lincoln but your dad and I have work plus you guys have school,” Rita told Luan. Luan just looks down with a grimace on her face. “Maybe you girls can get Lincoln a stuffed animal to keep him company, while we are away,” Rita suggested. When the girls heard that, they ran downstairs to the gift shop. Where they started to argue. “I think we should get Lincoln this stuffed animal,” Leni yelled showing a pink bear. “No, I think we should get Lincoln this one,” Luna screamed showing a purple bear with a Mohawk and a guitar. “I think this would be better,” Luan yelled showing a rubber chicken. “Laughter is the best,” she rebutted. “No I think this the best,” Lynn yelled showing a bear with a football helmet and jersey on with a football. Lori didn’t get involved with her the other four siblings argument, she was sitting down on chair, until she notice something from the corner of her eye, a stuffed white bunny with purple shirt. “Hey girls,” Lori screamed out. Which silenced the four sisters. “Why don’t we get Lincoln this bunny?” All the sisters agreed due to Lori’s infamous wraths, they paid for the rabbit toy, and ran back to Lincoln’s hospital room, where he is groggily awake. “Lori, where am I,” Lincoln asked meekly. “You’re in the hospital, mom said you had appendicitis, so you’ll have to be in the hospital for while,” Lori explained to him. Lincoln just groaned in sadness. “Anyway we got a present for Linky,” Leni said. “Really,” Lincoln said both meekly and excited. “Yes, little bro we saw it in the gift shop and we knew you love it,” Luna said. “When can I have Lincoln,” Lincoln said more excited. “First, you have to close your eyes and count to 15,” Luan said. “Ok One, Two Three, Four,” Lincoln said. The sisters passed down to the rabbit until it reached Lincoln. “Fourteen, Fifteen,” Lincoln said. He uncovered his eyes to find a stuffed rabbit in a purple shirt. “So what you think plushy Lincoln,” Leni asked. “I love it,” Lincoln said. “What are going to name him,” Lynn asked. “Bun-Bun,” Lincoln said. FLASHFORWARD: “So that’s the origins of Bun-Bun,” Lori said exhausted. “What did you guys think?” “It’s brings a small bit of shine to my black heart,” Lucy said. “Why did I ever call rabbit stupid,” Lola sniffed. “I like the story,” Lana said. ‘Curse human emotions,” Lisa cried. “That was such a beautiful story about Lincoln and Bun-Bun.” Lincoln came upstairs. “I can’t find Bun-Bun.” He said depressed. “Guys, here’s your laundry,” Rita said holding a basket of laundry. “Oh, also Lincoln, Bun-Bun was in your laundry.” Rita was holding up Bun-Bun. “Oh, good,” Lincoln said. He came to his mom to hug her then he grab Bun-Bun. All his sisters look at Lincoln and smiled seeing him hugging Bun-Bun. The End Fun Facts *This only took 5 days to write. *I wanted to a better origin story for Bun-Bun, since I cheated it out in Stuffed Anger. *What did you guys think of it? Category:Episodes